Ataraxia
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Emily and JJ's lives as their family expands and they journey into 'old age'. JJ/Em, Tara/Izzy, Jaden/OC, and more. Everclear Series.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I jumped forward a bit… not much… I suck at math and can tell you the math in a few more chapters but not now I'll spoil things. Sorry. Oh AND! I haven't decided yet if this is gonna be a super long story and then Like a California King will be a whole bunch of like random snapshots and what not, or if I'll do something else, right now this looks like it'll be a very long ride. I hope you enjoy!

x-x-x

Izzy looked at the mountain of boxes around the living room, the new living room Tara and her had just bought. As part of the huge house they had bought after getting on their feet with their jobs and paying off their college debts.

"Izzy, when did we get so much stuff?" Tara said looking over the boxes at Izzy who was sitting in the middle of a circle of boxes.

"When we agreed to take anything, anyone didn't want." Izzy said pouting, Tara laughed and stepped over a few boxes to join her wife, she pulled her down till they were staring up at the ceiling fan.

"Hey… do you know something?"

"Hmm?"

"We are in our living room." Tara smiled looking at Izzy who grinned back.

"We are." Izzy said kissing Tara. Tara sat up and pulled a blanket out of one of the boxes and covered herself and Izzy, holding her wife.

x-x-x

Emily walked around the house early in the morning before JJ or Jaden woke up, it was the first morning that Tara and Izzy had in their new house. Emily was a little sad when she pulled out two mugs instead of one after becoming so use to her morning coffees with Tara, sighing she put the other back.

"Hold your horses." She heard over her shoulder and turned to see Izzy and Tara standing behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily said pouring three cups of coffee.

"Well after waking up we realized, we have a coffee maker, and filters, and…"

"Give me!" Izzy said grabbing the cup before sitting on the counter.

"No coffee." Tara said and Emily laughed.

"Ah, so how was your first night?"

"We slept in the living room." Tara said and Emily chuckled, nodding.

"Good night then?"

"It was." Izzy smiled more awake after her first cup was finished.

"Your mother should be up soon if you want to wait around." Emily said and Izzy nodded.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go get ready for work, you two, be good." Emily smiled kissing both their foreheads. She headed upstairs, crawling back in the bed up to her wife. Pulling JJ against her she kissed her wife's neck, JJ groaned. "Jennifer, Tara and Izzy are drinking your coffee." Emily smiled kissing JJ's neck again, but JJ sat bolt right up in bed.

"My coffee."

"Our daughter forgot her own coffee last night so she came back over for yours today." Emily said as JJ nodded laying back down, she rested her head on Emily's shoulder, yawning.

"When did you become the morning person?"

"When you stopped being the morning person." Emily smiled kissing JJ's nose. "Plus I started those early morning runs a few years back, and it changed a lot." Emily said before pulling JJ up so they were both sitting, JJ in her arms. "But now we should get moving so we're not late, and they don't drink all your coffee."

"You know, I liked the fact they were in the same sub, till now… I don't care if it's a good ten minute walk and about a 4 minute drive, they'll steal my coffee."

"They're that close because we asked them to be close for Jaden."

"Em, what if we just… quit?"

"You know about every six months one of us asks this, and we always say the same thing."

"We can quit if we want, but we love our jobs." JJ sighed, rolling out of Emily's arms she made her way to the bathroom, "Care to join?" She looked over at Emily who smiled and joined her.

x-x-x

"When do you think we should talk to them?" Tara asked, Izzy curled up in her arms on the couch.

"Well sooner is better than later."

"Talk to us about?" JJ said walking into the room towel drying her hair.

"Well…" Izzy looked up at Tara and smiled. "We should wait till mom is down here too." She said and Tara nodded.

"I'm here, I'm here." Emily said wrapping her arms around JJ. "So do tell."

"You're going to be grandmas." Izzy smiled, as JJ and Emily's jaws dropped.

"Soon, nothing official yet, but we have been seeing a doctor and trying." Tara added.

"Guys, don't you think you may be rushing things?" JJ asked sitting next to her daughters.

"We talked about it, and we wanted to start a family early, Tara has her job at the hospital and that's going great, I have my job with the design firm, we're ready for this."

"Kids are a huge step."

"Mom, we have the money, and the space, and the love…"

"Alright, and we're here if you need us, no matter what." Emily smiled kissing Izzy's forehead. "Now who is going to carry?"

"I will be." Izzy smiled and Tara nodded.

"With my job it's a little harder for me to."

"Yea, that makes sense." JJ said, it's why she carried Jaden instead of Emily, she didn't have to go into the field, even though it didn't stop her.

"So we're going to be grandparents."

"Who is going to tell Pen?" JJ asked looking around.

"You guys." Izzy said making everyone laugh.


	2. Somebody to Love by Queen

Six months later

Tara walked up to the door to the master bathroom, knocking softly she opened the door.

"Hey." She walked up sitting next to Izzy on the floor.

"If it's called morning sickness…"

"Why is it all day?" Izzy nodded leaning back into Tara, whimpering. "It's not going to help if I say it'll get better?" Izzy shook her head resting it back down on Tara's shoulder. "Do you want to just skip dinner with your parents tonight?"

"No."

"We have to leave soon then." Tara pulled Izzy's hair up into a pony tail, kissing the top of her head she stood up. "You ready to get moving?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do we have to tell them?" Tara smirked helping Izzy up.

x-x-x

JJ looked up when her phone rang, the clock on her wall said she had ten minutes before she had to be on her way home, still she picked up the phone.

"Agent Jareau."

"Evening Agent Jareau. We're all cops from different cities," A male voice with a southern accent.

"Excuse me? We?"

"Yes Ma'am there are ten of us." A woman spoke up. "We're not sure but we all do have at least two dead women in our cities over the past five years."

"What cities are they?"

"Detroit, San Francisco, D.C., Tampa Bay, Jackson, New York, Chicago, Portland, Phoenix, and Anchorage."

"And what exactly do you all think you have?"

"We just sent our files to you, but Miss. please understand another body will show up in D.C. soon." JJ put them on speaker and rolled over to her fax machine, pulling the papers from it.

"All these women are different age, and race." JJ said looking through the papers.

"All of them are pregnant, and they show up at the same time every year, or two years."

"Or in D.C.'s case, six months."

"All we ask is that you take the files and look them over, see if we are on to something."

"I'll look them over with my team tonight and tomorrow, I promise." JJ said before hanging up, she had less than a minute to make it down to Emily's desk. Picking up quickly she grabbed the files and went to join her wife to leave.

"Hey JJ, ready to go?"

"Yeah, picked up a file to look over tonight."

"We have dinner with the girls tonight."

"I know but still, it's a huge case."

"I'll help you look it over then." Emily said taking JJ's hand, they walked down to the car to go home.

x-x-x

"Izzy you sure you are ready for this?"

"Weren't you the one saying I had to earlier?" Izzy asked and Tara chuckled. Knocking on the front door Tara waited till the door opened.

"We gave you a key for this reason." JJ said walking back into the living room reading the case file, joining Emily on the couch.

"Dinner should be done shortly, and we'll pack this up." Emily said grabbing the files she put them on the table, closed.

"Good cause we're starving." Tara said sitting on the love seat across from Emily and JJ, she looked up at Izzy who looked extremely pale. "Iz?"

"I'm ok, is Jaden here?" She asked before heading upstairs without an answer.

"Is she ok?"

"Rough day." Tara said looking at Emily.

"I'll go check on her." JJ said standing up.

"She'll be ok." Tara said trying to convince JJ not to check up on her daughter.

"You sure, she isn't acting like herself."

"She hasn't been feeling well today."

"We can push the dinner back, if you want." Emily said digging for more information.

"Tara what are you keeping from us?" JJ dead panned.

"I'm not suppose to say, without her here at least."

"Isabel!" Emily yelled and Izzy's head popped out of Jaden's room, Jaden's head right under her's.

"Yes?"

"Get down here please." Emily said and her two children came dashing down the stairs, Jaden sat in Izzy's lap.

"Now can you tell us?" JJ asked and Tara looked at Izzy, who smiled.

"You'll like the news mom." Jaden grinned.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Emily said and Tara grinned.

"Izzy's pregnant." Tara said and both Emily and JJ smiled.

"Really?" JJ asked and Izzy nodded.

"Four months." She smiled at JJ then looked at Emily who was now paler than a ghost. "Mom? Mom what's wrong?"

"The case…"


	3. Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5

JJ and Emily walked into the conference room like a bat out of hell. Everyone knew they meant business, especially since their kids were with them.

"New case?" Hotch asked and Emily nodded, taking a seat.

"We have a new case, ten cities, at least 47 women dead."

"How did we not get called in sooner?"

"He uses a very strict pattern, only varies from it when D.C. is involved."

"And why must we have been woken up at ten at night for this?" Garcia asked yawning.

"Izzy fits the victimolgy." JJ said.

"That's not possible, all these women were pregnant." Reid said and every head snapped to Izzy, who shrugged.

"Surprise?"

"The officers expect D.C. to be hit within the next two weeks. That's how long we have to save a life." Emily said.

"How is it no one caught him in D.C. already?" Hotch asked.

"At first no one was really paying attention to the case besides the officer who called me, and it only caught his eye when his wife died, the last D.C. victim." JJ said.

"We'll get him."

"Ok, now let's focus on our child!" Garcia said running up to Izzy. "How far along are you? And why didn't you tell anyone!" Garcia went to smack Izzy's arm but smacked Tara's instead.

"Hey!" Tara yelped.

"Well I'm not going to hit the one carrying the baby now am I?" She said and Tara huffed.

"Fine."

"I'm four months in." Izzy said and Garcia hugged her tightly.

"Oh sure won't hit her but you'll squeeze the life out of her." Tara said earning a smack from all three women on the team.

"Honey, just shut up." Izzy said smiling.

"Congratulation Izzy, and Tara."Morgan said hugging them, the rest of guys did the same before getting back to work. No one noticed JJ pull Emily out of the room.

"What are we going to do?"

"About?"

"Protecting our daughter!" JJ yelled and Emily smiled.

"Honey, don't worry if we've learned anything over the years we know that Izzy can protect herself and do you really think Tara would let anything happen to her?"

"True but still… can't we send them away to like the islands for a while or something?"

"JJ, do you really think she'd leave?"

"No."

"See now you're thinking, anyway we live in a gated community, she's safer than even us." Emily smiled kissing the top of JJ's head, "we'll catch this sick ass hole then go back to living our lives."

"We better." JJ said before walking back into the conference room. Emily shook her head before following her wife, she knew what was at stake if they didn't find this guy in two weeks, and that scared the living hell out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: STOP! Go back and read the new chapter three, I messed up and posted the wrong chapter Sorry. But today I'll give you two new chapters!**

"What about Skylar? It would work well for either a boy or girl."

"Oh write it down." Izzy smiled and kept flipping the pages of the baby name book.

"Thomas?" Tara asked.

"No way."

"Why?"

"My mom wanted to name Jaden, Thomas but mom convinced her not to name their son after a tank engine." Izzy said and Tara burst out laughing.

"That is amazing." Tara said and Izzy nodded, standing up. "Going up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Tara said watching Izzy head upstairs. When Izzy was out of sight Tara leaned over and grabbed the phone.

"Officer Kettering speaking."

"Hello Kettering, I'd like to speak with Trace Sydner."

"Reasoning?"

"I'm his sister."

"I'll put him on." Tara waited for a moment.

"Tara?"

"Trace, it's the last twenty four hours…"

"Tara it's ok, they'll figure it out I promise." Trace said, "How's my little niece or nephew doing?"

"Well Izzy's morning sickness isn't as bad."

"That's great." Trace smiled, "Name yet?"

"Nope, been working on it."

"Hey Tara, you know it's ok. Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that Trace."

"Just go about your day like normal it'll be fine."

"Trace I'll kill you myself if you're wrong."

"I'll hand you the gun myself. Now go to bed." Trace said hoping Tara would listen.

"Night Trace."

"Good night Tara." He said before hanging up. Tara headed upstairs crawling into bed behind Izzy she wrapped her arms around her wife before falling asleep.

x-x-x

The whole team, along with the ten officers from ten differing cities stood in the conference room.

"We are not letting him get away again!" Martin from Mississippi yelled slamming his fist into the table.

"Martin calm down we'll get him." Cindy said looking at JJ for help. Over the last two weeks all the visiting officers had gotten to know the BAU family and each other well.

"We have a day, we have a great chance at getting him."

"Chance!" The older man yelled and JJ grabbed the latest information they got.

"Sir, this is what we'll get him with, we have a profile." JJ stopped when Emily's cell phone rang, everyone stopped breathing.

"Prentiss."

"She's gone! Emily I can't find her!" Tara yelled into the phone, everyone heard in the room, now for everyone it was personal.


	5. Hey Jude by the Beatles

Trace looked at the door where the light poured into the bunk.

"What the fuck man?" He yelled covering his head with a pillow.

"Trace, pack up." Trace looked at his commanding officer.

"Sir?"

"Isabel Prentiss has been abducted, about 16 hours ago, your tour is up in a week, so I'm sending you home now." He said before walking out leaving a stunned Trace behind.

x-x-x

Emily and JJ stood staring at Hotch who just informed them that they were off the case.

"You can't do this! We're all family, one out all out." Emily yelled and Hotch nodded.

"I know your upset, I get that."

"We never said anything when you killed Foyet." JJ said, it was a very low blow but it would work.

"That was different."

"He had your son and wife." Emily said and Hotch sighed.

"Even one misstep and I'll pull you out so quickly you wont even be able to blink." Hotch said and both women nodded before walking out.

"I'll talk to Tara." JJ said and Emily nodded before looking up at the bull pen full of foreign city officers.

"We'll find her." Cindy said, and everyone nodded. "We will."

"We'll start a canvas right now, and Reid and Charlie already started on the map profile thing…"

"Lindsey is picking up Tara." Cindy offered.

"Ashley is getting food and coffee." Rossi said and Emily wiped a tear from her eye.

"Let's catch this fucker."

x-x-x

Lindsey pulled up to the address Cindy had scribbled down for her, for being a reporter she really didn't have great hand writing. Getting out of the pick-up she made her way to the front door knocking, she saw a cat in the bush next to her.

"Hello?" Tara answered the door with two very large dogs at her side and a small boy behind her.

"Hey Tara, I don't know if you remember me but…"

"You're Cindy's girlfriend."

"Yes I am."

"JJ already called, I wont leave without them." Tara said indicating the dogs.

"They can come too… I guess." Lindsey looked at the two very large dogs, "Your cat is outside."

"We don't have a cat…" Tara said and Lindsey point to the cat.

"Can we keep her?" Jaden asked and Tara shook her head.

"Ask your moms, I refuse to say yes." Tara said as she walked by Lindsey to the truck. "Come on Jaden get it. You too boys." Lindsey watched Tara then looked back at the house, how could anyone not be broken into pieces right now?

x-x-x

"I said I want Agent Jareau right fucking now." Tara scared and the man didn't move.

"Sorry ma'am, no pets."

"Fuck you!." Tara scared as JJ came around the corner with Emily. "JJ!"

"Let them by Jackson." Emily said and the man stepped aside, not even a second later JJ had Tara sobbing in her arms.

"How could I let him take her?"

"Tara this is not your fault." JJ said rubbing comforting circles in her back.

"You can't blame yourself Tara, trust me." Lindsey said and Emily nodded.

"I'm her wife! I'm suppose to protect her." Tara snapped.

"Tara, you saved her once before let us save her now." Emily said, ruffling Jaden's hair. "Go on up to the office with the boys ok?" She said and Jaden nodded leaving.

"I need Agent Prentiss… you know what I see her." Mark's voice could be heard and Emily looked at him. Mark had taken a new route in his family, joining Law enforcement right after high school, he worked in D.C.

"Hey Mark,"

"Came as soon as I heard."

"Good the more hands the better."

"Tara, how she holding up?"

"She's… she'll be ok." Emily said and Mark nodded.

x-x-x

Kirk walked into his assistance's office.

"You rang?" He said smiling, his smile fell seeing her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, your grandchild has been kidnapped."

"Does Elizabeth Prentiss know?"

"Yes Kirk, I know." Elizabeth said stepping into the room. "Kirk, there won't be any ransom… and she's pregnant."

x-x-x

Izzy woke up and immediately regretted opening her eyes, the pounding migraine she had cause her stomach to turn more than it normally did with regular morning sickness. Whimpering she moved further into the bed pulling the covers over her head.

"I'm not going to work today." She said before trying to fall back asleep, after a moment with no answer she pulled the cover off her head. "Tara?" She asked before realizing she wasn't in her own bed. "What the…" That's when she remembered what happened, someone grabbed her right after she curled up in bed, someone drugged her and the last thing she remembered was listening as Tara's footsteps could be heard coming upstairs, she tried to cry out but nothing came out. That's when she knew, she was in trouble, a lot of trouble.


	6. Slave To The Grind by Halestorm

"Lindsey what is so important that you had to pull me away from…"

"It's a woman."

"And how do you know this?" Cindy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just do."

"We are not going by your gut feeling again, remember last time?"

"Last time wasn't about work, I told you my gut feeling and my stomach feeling should never be compared."

"Lindsey, how do you know?"

x-x-x

"I'm looking for an agent Hotchner?"

"Yes right this way." Anderson took the elderly woman up to Hotch's office. "Sir?"

"Come in."

"Sir, I have some information on the person that took the missing girl."

"What do you know him?" Hotch asked and Emily came into the room.

"If he's not a she you don't know enough." Emily said and the women nodded.

"He is a she, I saw her around Izzy and Tara's house for days before Izzy went missing, it started the day after I found out she was carrying the baby."

"How did you know about the baby?" Emily asked, sitting down.

"It's kind of hard to miss when Izzy was sick so often the past few weeks." The woman smiled. "I went over one morning and she would barely move off the couch, not like her at all, I asked her if she was trying to have a baby, I had over heard them talking about it a while back, that's when she said that she had just found out."

"How long ago was this?"

"Four five weeks, I think. I remember how excited she was but the doctor refused to give her anything to help with her morning sickness. Then I noticed all the time this woman was following her around, I got her plate number and car model, along with an address…"

"Ma'am, you might have saved my daughter." Emily said and the woman smiled.

"You go get her, right now, she promised to come over tomorrow for dinner with Tara." The woman said standing up.

"Ma'am, thank you." Emily said before running out of the room. "We have the unsub!" She yelled and every head snapped to look at Emily, then everyone was grabbing guns, car keys, Kevlar vest and handcuffs. JJ ran up to Emily, hugging her.

"Let's get our daughter back." JJ said and then she looked down the hall to Tara who was standing at her door to her office. "We'll get her Tara. I promise you." Tara just nodded as Cindy stepped up behind her.

"Go you guys, I got her." She said and Tara turned to look at Cindy.

"How do you do it?" She asked once they were sitting back on the couch in JJ's office.

"Do what?"

"Let Lindsey walk out that door every day to face this kind of stuff?"

"Because at one point in my life, I was doing just as dangerous stuff, if not more dangerous because I was without a gun." Cindy smiled and Tara chuckled.

"It'll be ok right?"

"With your moms on the case and my Lins, yeah, it'll be perfect." Cindy smiled hugging Tara. "So tell me about Izzy."

"She's amazing." Tara started and Cindy laughed then let Tara continue.


	7. Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice

The Terror is Over

After a very long three weeks, and an even longer five years the good law enforcement teams from all over the country have finally caught the killer that was terrorizing pregnant women everywhere. Ten different officers from ten different cities all converged on D.C. to join forces with the FBI, to catch a killer. Isabel Prentiss was the latest victim, she is the daughter of two FBI agents on the case, she was saved and is in very good condition, her child should be born in the next few months.

x-x-x

Izzy put the paper down and looked at Cindy.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to write that here and get that published there?"

"You know this thing called the internet?"

"Right." Izzy smiled and looked down at her baby bump.

"You'll be a great mom, you know that right?"

"I guess." Izzy said back and Cindy smiled.

x-x-x

(Earlier)

Emily, JJ, Lindsey and Hotch were all at the front door of the unsub's house, while Ashley, Reid, Rossi and Morgan took the back. It was a fairly normal neighborhood, gated, neighbors on all side and everyone was losing hope that this wasn't where Izzy was being held.

"Go." Hotch said and both doors were breached quietly. Emily and Lindsey were first inside quickly fanning out, soon the house was full of officers but Izzy was nowhere to be found. Morgan and Ashley stood at the basement door, Ashley pulled it open and followed Morgan down the stairs two at a time. She ran into Morgan's back not noticing he stopped.

"Ma'am, put the knife down." Morgan bellowed and every officer quickly made their way down stairs fanning out in the small basement room. Izzy stood in front of the unsub, a knife to her throat. Emily stood her gun trained on the woman's head.

"Put the damn knife down or I blow you away." She yelled and Hotch glared at her. Slowly the woman thought about her options, that's when Izzy looked at Emily and gave a quick nod, throwing an elbow into the woman she ran toward Morgan and was thrown behind him as Hotch ran toward the woman, grabbing the arm with the knife. When she was disarmed and cuffed everyone started to breathe again.

"Mom!" Izzy ran up to Emily and JJ throwing her arms around her mothers, tears streaming down her face. Both women quickly checked their daughter over for any major damage, seeing none they sighed in relief.

"Izzy, hon are you ok?" Emily asked and when Izzy nodded while sobbing Emily sighed in relief again.

"We were so worried honey," JJ said crying. "Your neighbor helped find you." Izzy nodded and then stepped away from her mother's to hug Morgan and the rest of her family.

"Can we just go home?" Izzy asked and Emily shook her head.

"We have to go back to the BAU."

"Fine." Izzy said and walked upstairs, right out of the house. Everyone looked back and forth at one another.

"This is just the start isn't it?" JJ asked and Emily nodded.

x-x-x

Derek pulled up his driveway at a quarter past eight at night, he looked up and sighed as he pulled himself out of his car. After finding Izzy and making sure everything was good with her he had stayed after to finish up the paper work. Opening the door he smiled as Alex came running around the corner.

"Dad!" She screamed and jumped into his arms. Derek hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "You found Izzy!" Alex said smiling and Derek nodded.

"Now it's time for you to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Derek said carrying her up the stairs he took her right to her room, tucking her in. "What book would you like me to read to you today?"

"Tell me about how you found Izzy." Alex grinned and Derek smiled kissing the top of her head again as he started to tell her about his day. When Alex was asleep Derek went downstairs to find Pen waiting for him. He walked over to her and hugged her kissing her softly.

"That was the worst week ever." Garcia said and Derek nodded his agreement.

"All I could think about was, what if that was Alex. I have no idea how Emily and JJ stayed so composed through the whole thing."

"They most likely didn't." Pen said taking Derek's hand, "Come on let's go to bed." She smiled and led him upstairs.


	8. Teenage Daughters by Martina Mcbride

Tara woke up to find Izzy sitting up in bed, her knees up to her chest as far as her pregnant belly would allow.

"Izzy? Honey are you ok?" Tara asked sitting up, she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I'm ok."

"You sure don't look ok." Tara said and Izzy pushed Tara away from her.

"I said I'm fine." Izzy snapped and walked away from their room.

"Izzy, come back." Tara said running after Izzy, when she caught up to her she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Isabel Prentiss, I love you so much and you shutting me out is killing me, please just talk to me."

"Maybe they were right. Maybe we're not ready for kids."

"Iz, you know that we are."

"Tara we're still kids ourselves!"

"Izzy, we're not kids, we haven't been kids for a while, we talked about this we both agreed we wanted kids sooner rather than later. Just because that bitch took you doesn't change a damn thing."

"I'm just not so sure anymore." Izzy said a tear falling from her face.

"If you could change anything about your life right now would you?" Tara asked stepping away from Izzy. "Would you still marry me? Would I have moved in with you when I was kicked out? Would you still agree to have my child?"

"Yes."

"See, there is your answer, if you wouldn't change anything then why are you doubting yourself right now?"

"What if we're not good enough?"

"Good enough for what?"

"Her, to raise her?" Izzy said rubbing her stomach.

"Izzy, no one is gonna be a better parent to her beside us. Just think in a few weeks you'll have our daughter in your arms and you wont even remember this conversation."

x-x-x

Emily woke up and pulled JJ closer to her, it was Saturday morning and work wasn't calling so she was just happy curling into her wife to sleep for a few more hours. As soon as Emily started falling back asleep, her phone rang.

"Prentiss." Emily said yawning.

"The baby! She's coming!" Tara's voice rang through the line and Emily smiled and yawned again.

"Ok, see you soon." Emily said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked.

"Eh, baby is coming." Emily yawned wrapping her arms around JJ.

"Oh," JJ smiled closing her eyes to drift back off to sleep. "So we'll give it what three hours?"

"Sounds good to me." Emily said kissing the back of JJ's head. "We're going to be grandma's soon."

"Shut up."


	9. Good Life by One Republic

"Where are my moms?" Izzy whined curling into Tara's side, they've been at the hospital for two hours all ready and the doctor said it could take a lot longer.

"Right here." JJ smiled walking in the door, and over to her daughter.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, we knew it'd be awhile."

"Sir you can't go in there."

"That's my great granddaughter!" Rossi yelled and Emily chuckled she looked at Izzy who nodded, Emily stuck her head out the door.

"Hey Dave, you can come in, who else is here."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone is?"

"Us." A group of people walked around the corner the whole family was there.

x-x-x

2 months later

Emily shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall to the nursery where baby Pagie was sleeping. Grabbing the blanket off the small child she threw it over her shoulder and picked the girl up.

"Morning little one." She whispered, she quickly changed her and then moved downstairs. JJ and Emily had agreed to watch Paige while Tara and Izzy caught a few extra hours of sleep and a date night. Emily put Paige in the highchair they had bought for her.

"Now what should we make for your grandma for breakfast?" Emily asked looking back at her granddaughter. "If you answer me then it's official you are a Prentiss, an overachiever."

"Mom why are we up so early?" Jaden said rubbing his eyes as he sat down at the island. Emily laughed at her eleven year old son, messing up his long brown hair.

"You can go back to sleep you know? Unless you feel like helping me with making breakfast?"

"What are we making?"

"I have no idea yet."

"What about French toast?" Jaden asked jumping up.

"Alright, could you get everything out while I get Paige's bottle?"

"Ok. How long is Paige staying with us?"

"Just till tomorrow, Izzy and Tara are really tired and need some time."

"Can she stay all week?"

"If your mother and I didn't have to work, but we do."

"Can we watch her next weekend?"

"You really do love your niece don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Jaden smiled and looked at Paige sitting in the highchair. "Will she always have Tara's eyes?"

"Yeah most likely, they might be a little different."

"What about the wrinkles?"

"What's wrong with wrinkles?"

"Only old people have wrinkles."

"Oh I'd watch yourself." Emily chuckled. "I have wrinkles."

"Yeah, you are old."

"That's it…" Emily said grabbing Jaden around his torso and tackled him to the ground tickling him, making him laugh, they heard Paige's little laugh and turned to look at the small child who JJ had picked up from her highchair and was standing watching them.

"I heard this huge thud and came down here to find my granddaughter laughing in her highchair and my wife and son in a tickle fight… while what I'm guessing is my breakfast half cooked on the stove." JJ said smiling, she looked at Paige before continuing. "So I figured I'd join you." She said tickling Pagie making her squeal. Emily smiled, standing up she pulled Jaden to his feet.

"We'll finish your breakfast if you give Paige her bottle?" Emily asked and JJ grinned snatching the bottle away from her wife. The two women chuckled as they went on their separate duties.

x-x-x

a/n: Ok I know I'm evil it's been a long time since I last updated, I've been super busy and haven't had any ideas on what to do with this, or what comes next… if you have any ideas please share.


	10. Pickup Truck by Kings Of Leon

a/n: Ok I'm horrible I know, I just I know what I want for the end of this story, but getting there is proving to be a major pain in the ass, I don't like anything I write. Now throw in real life and it just sucks, I've written a ton of stuff that isn't this because everything I write is just horrible, stupid real life is affecting it. Whatever you so don't wanna here this. So I'll write my game plan tomorrow for this and then figure out the middle shit then.

x-x-x

Emily grabbed her phone off the couch sitting between Ra and Raiden.

"Prentiss."

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"I can't find Paige!"

"When is the last time you saw her?"

"Ten minutes ago?"

"Ok I want you to go outside and look around the yard, I'll get Jaden and your mother to help me look in the sub, it'll be ok."

"I…"

"I promise Izzy." Emily said before turning off her phone. "JJ, Jaden! We need to go out!" Emily yelled and Jaden came stomping into the room.

"Why!"

"Ok really, you are worse than your sister at this age." Emily said.

"And your only thirteen, just wait till next year." JJ grinned and Emily laughed.

"Come on we got to go look for Paige."

"Ah the 'I forget my three year old can reach the door lock' phase." JJ grinned and pulled on a hoodie, she stepped outside.

"We'll find her right?"

"Yes Jaden, we will." Emily said ruffling his hair. As soon as Emily and Jaden stepped outside they saw JJ standing with Paige in her arms. "See told you."

"Grammy!" Paige said giggling as she reached out for Emily, who took her.

"Well well well looks like your mommies have a tough cookie on their hands, now lets get you home." Emily said, starting down the road to Izzy and Tara's house, Jaden and JJ following.

"What if she does this again?"

"We'll get a stool for her to ring the door bell, duh." JJ said and Jaden looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can you be ok with this! She's just a baby!"

"Yes and?" Emily and JJ said at the same time.

"What about all the horrible things you see at work, that could easily be Paige!" Jaden yelled making JJ and Emily chuckle.

"Honey we know, we do have two kids you know, we've gone through this, anyway most the time when kids aren't around, they walked off, especially if they live so close to another loved one." Emily smiled and Jaden crossed his arms pushing Izzy's door open.

"They're crazy." He huffed as she walked by his sister.

"What's his deal?"

"Nothing." JJ smiled as Izzy takes Paige from them.

"Honey you can't do that to mommy, and don't you dare do that to mama you'll give her a heart attack, and that's not good for the baby." Izzy scolded Paige and the two year old pouted. "Now go find Uncle Jaden and make him happy ok?" She set Paige on the ground and the two year old ran after her uncle.

"Baby?" Emily asked and Izzy looked up to see both her mothers staring at her.

"Surprise?" Tara said walking up behind them.


	11. Penny Lane by The Beatles

A/.N So sorry about the long wait, I've been out of town, and way busy. Hope you enjoy!

Tara led Emily and JJ into the living room while Jaden and Paige watched some Disney movie in the front room.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was just about to go join Tara at the check up when Paige ran away."

"Paige ran away!" Tara yelled and Izzy laughed.

"Yes, over the river and through the woods."

"Oh, to grandmothers' house." Tara smiled. "How sweet."

"Yeah, but we were going to talk to you this weekend about it."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were trying?"

"We've been trying for over a year, and we didn't want to jump the gun on this one." Izzy said and Emily nodded her understanding.

"Alright, how far along are you?" JJ asked.

"Four months." They smiled and Emily chuckled.

"Now you do know soon you'll have two running around and when Paige walks away the little one will follow like a lost puppy right?"

"We… didn't think of that."

"Yes, but this does save money, you only need one child leash." Emily joked and JJ smacked her arm.

"Stop being mean." JJ warned and looked at the two women. "You'll be just fine, and we are just down the road if you ever need us."

"Unless we're you know, working in some horrible little town like Lower Cannon Ohio."

"Ok, that's it. Sorry girls but someone is being a jerk I need a moment with my wife." JJ said and Izzy and Tara quickly left the room.

"Sorry JJ I just find it,"

"Emily shut your mouth, why are you being such a prick!" Emily's jaw dropped JJ only called people pricks when she was extremely angry.

"Aw, Jennifer I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Emily took JJ's hands in hers, "Forgive me?"

"Not that quickly, you have to go apologize to your daughters. Then I'll think about it."

"What'd I even do?"

"You are harassing our children."

"They could've told us."

"Yes and who did we tell when we were trying for Jaden."

"Everyone?"

"No! No one Emily! We didn't want to lose him like we had just gone through."

"Oh… ok I'm sorry." Emily said leaning over to kiss JJ. "I didn't mean to be mean JJ you gotta believe me."

"I know honey, just learn to be nicer, they're scared."

"I know, I'm scared too."

"Em." JJ laughed and sat in Emily's lap. "You have got to get over the fact that your little baby is all grown up, she's in love with Tara and Tara is in love with her, they will have an amazing family, if it's one child or a million… ok hopefully not that many cause you never help with Christmas shopping, but you understand right?"

"I do." Emily smiled kissing JJ. "I do."

"Good because I think Jaden and Lydia have really taken a shining to one another too." JJ said kissing Emily's nose before jumping away from the older woman to get away.

"What? He's thirteen!" Emily yelled.

"Why's grammy mad?" Paige asked and her mothers' chuckled.

"Grandma told Grammy that uncle Jaden likes someone." Tara said and nudged Jaden who looked nervous.

"Don't worry Jay, I didn't die when I told them."

"You skipped the normal dating steps!" Jaden squeaked and Izzy laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, guess once you do so bad at the start it could only get better."

"Damn right, and it did!" Tara smiled kissing her wife.

"I'm so dead." Jaden said hiding under a pillow.

"Aw uncle Jaden Grammy won't hurt you." Paige said hugging her uncle. "I won't let her." The three year old smiled and Jaden smiled.

"I suggest you hide with me too for now then."


	12. 16 hours by bleeker ridge

"Taylor!" Garcia shouted, everyone had gathered for dinner at the Prentiss-Jareau house for dinner, now they were all debating the name of the future 'Cadet'.

"No! Aaron!" Hotch yelled out and everyone laughed.

"Matthew!"

"No, no no. Thomas!" JJ laughed and Emily swatted her.

"Hey no picking on the grandma!" Emily said and everyone laughed. Tara rolled her eyes and stood up making her way to the kitchen, Izzy followed her with her eyes for a few moments till she jumped up and joined her. Emily raised an eyebrow and chuckled when Izzy shot her a look before disappearing around the corner. Izzy walked up behind Tara and wrapped her arms around her.

"You ok?" She asked kissing Tara's shoulder.

"I just want this over with you know?" Izzy chuckled and nodded.

"I know, Just a few more weeks then we'll have our son in our arms."

"You promise?"

"Have I ever led you astray?"

"No, guess not." Tara smiled and kissed Izzy. "A baby boy." She grinned and looked up to see JJ standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Everything ok?" She asked and Tara nodded.

"Yeah, sorry we just…"

"Don't worry about explaining to me, there is no need, just hand me another beer." JJ grinned and Tara chuckled reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer. "Don't take too long or Garcia will name your kid herself." She chuckled walking out. Tara walked back over to Izzy wrapping her arms around her she smiled as she kissed the top of her head.

"Ever think we're the luckiest people on earth?"

"All the time." Izzy smiled.


	13. Falling In by Lifehouse

a/n: Real quick we jumped forward a few years, about four so Emily is 49, jj, 44, iz and Tara are 27, Jaden and Lydia are 16, Paige is 5, and Zack is 2, Zack by the way is the newest addition to Tara and Izzy's family.

x-x-x

Jaden looked at Lydia, his girlfriend of over two years. He just heard what he really wasn't expecting, she was expecting. He looked at her and his jaw dropped, sure he figured he'd spend the rest of his life with her but a kid, before they were out of school?

"I… we need to tell my parents." Jaden said and Lydia nodded suddenly the front door opened and Izzy, Paige, Zackary and Tara walked in.

"Hey Jaden, Lydia, the rents on their way home?" Jaden nodded and Izzy looked at him. "You ok dude?"

"I'm…"

"He's gonna be a daddy." Lydia said and Izzy's head whipped around.

"My god…" Izzy said. "I'm gonna be an aunt?"

"Yup." Lydia smiled.

"So you're keeping it?" Tara asked, calm like she already knew.

"Thought never crossed my mind." Lydia said and Tara nodded.

"Come on," Tara said, "let's go get a drink." Tara took Lydia into the kitchen. "Kids go play upstairs ok?" she smiled as Paige took Zack upstairs.

"Jaden do you want this?" Izzy asked looking at her brother.

"Yes, I'm not running." Jaden nodded.

"Ok, then lets start dinner."

"Why are you guys here?" Jaden asked.

"Well it's still my house, my family, so we came over for dinner tonight instead of tomorrow cause Tara and I have a date tomorrow." Izzy grinned and Jaden smiled at her.

"You know growing up I always wanted to have a relationship like yours and Tara's filled with so much love, and trust." He said as he grabbed the steaks from the counter opening the package, he turned to Izzy who made the marinade he dropped the steaks in.

"Really?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you grew up with our moms as you grew up, and really they had a perfect relationship, I had it but…"

"Hey, don't worry kido," Izzy ruffled his hair. "You might have a rough road ahead but you and Lyd, you'll make it."

"How are things looking for you and the job raise?"

"I'll be getting it." Izzy smiled, looking over her shoulder she saw Tara walking toward her.

"Didn't scare her did you?" Jaden asked.

"Naw, I just talked to her, she's really worried that the… everything." Tara said putting her hands on Izzy's hips.

"Oh, that's my cue to leave." Jaden said walking out of the kitchen.

"About everything?"

"Her mom had really bad morning sickness, she wanted to know what she had to be worried about." Tara said smiling down at Izzy.

"Ah…" Izzy said before Tara kissed her.

"Why is it every single damn time I walk into my house, we walk in on you two kissing?" Emily said putting the go bags down on the floor.

"Cause we're just that great at timing?" Tara said looking at Emily. JJ walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Mom, you ok?"

"No, someone decided to dent my car."

"You don't want to talk to her, she's unreasonable today." Emily said grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"Unreasonable? Really? So asking my wife to take me out to lunch is unreasonable? Wanting to know who put the dent in my brand new car, is unreasonable? Wanting one day where I don't have to listen to a cop yell at me, is unreasonable?"

"Mom… maybe we should go sit down…" Izzy said taking JJ into the living room, taking the coke Emily was drinking on her way.

"Hey… I was."

"Don't." Tara warned and Emily stopped.

"Mom is everything ok?" Izzy asked sitting down on the couch, Ra came trotting up to them, and JJ started to scratch him behind the ears.

"No."

"Do you maybe want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Your mother's turning fifty soon…"

"Yeah I know?"

"You remember the gift I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, the trip?"

"Yeah, guess who has a meeting on the third day? That I have to be at?"

"Um… you?"

"Yes!" JJ yelled and Izzy clamped her hand over her mother's mouth.

"Do you want her to know?"

"Right, sorry, yes I have to go to this stupid meeting."

"You know… mom is more of a homebody anyway, maybe you should just take some days off, go in for the meeting and stay home, we can take Jaden in for a few days."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, no problem." Izzy grinned and JJ hugged her.

"Oh Thanks Izzy." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"Is that it?"

"Not really… Raiden has a tumor…"

"What?"

"On his side, they say he'll be ok, but he's getting short of breath."

"Oh mom, he'll be ok." Izzy said hugging JJ again.

x-x-x

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Tara and Emily worked on making redskin potatoes for dinner.

"You think everything will be ok?" Emily asked Tara.

"Yeah, it's JJ." Tara reassured smiling.

"You're right." Emily said looking down at her work.

"Have you thought about maybe moving to a smaller house?" Tara asked.

"No, if anything a bigger one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we still have Jaden, and the grandkids, and you guys come over a lot, plus the dogs. Which by the way I need to ask you and Isabel a favor."

"Oh you pulled out the full name, it's a big favor."

"Jennifer's birthday is coming up and Jaden and I are getting her a puppy, thing is there is another litter coming a week before her birthday and the breeder wants him out of their before the puppies are there."

"Oh god…" Tara dropped her head in her hands.

"It's not a wolfhound."

"What?" Tara's head snapped back up.

"He's a German Shepard."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's from the same breeder where you and Izzy got Anubis."

"Please dear god tell me he's not from the same parents."

"Oh he's not." Emily chuckled, if there was one thing her daughter was horrible at it was picking a dog that wouldn't demolish everything in sight.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry about the really slow updates, this summer has been crazy, two jobs, a few horrible relationships, a loss of a good friend, so in general life has gotten in the way and then throw in I have lost my muse.


	14. Racing In The Streets by Bruce

As Emily set the last of the food on the table she knew something was up since none of the young adults at the table were looking up off their plates.

"That's it whatever it is, get it out now before I have to pry it from your dead hands." She ordered and JJ chuckled, all four of them looked up at Emily.

"I'm… pregnant." Lydia said and Emily laughed sitting down.

"Ok yeah, now what's really going on."

"Emily… She's telling the truth." JJ said and everyone looked at her, even young Zack who grinned and reached for her.

"Gamma!" He giggled as she picked him up.

"What you can't tell me you hadn't figured it out a few weeks ago?"

"Wait I just found out." Lydia said.

"How far along are you? About 8 weeks right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"You haven't had mood swings every… what 29 days?" JJ asked pointed more toward Emily, Izzy and Tara.

"Oh she's right!" Izzy grinned.

"Looks like there is another profiler in the family." Tara chuckled and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Jaden, do you have anything to add?"

"I backed into a pole again?" He said and Emily laughed hugging her son.

"You would, well I guess this is going to change things a bit isn't it?" Emily asked and everyone nodded. "Can you two handle this?"

"I think so." Lydia smiled.

"You will both stay in school, and then college afterwards, we will help you in anyway you need, and don't worry about money, your grandmother has more than enough money set aside for you two that you could ever need."

"Yeah Jaden, it's insane the amount of money you'll come into when you turn 18."

"But like I told Izzy, you are not to live off that money, I didn't and neither will you, you will not be spoiled children, you will work for a living."

"Yes mom." Izzy and Jaden said at the same time.

"Can we eat now?" JJ asked and Izzy nodded.

"Yeah mom, it's getting late and these kids need to be in bed." Izzy said looking at her two children.

"Mommy I swear we didn't mean to!" Paige whined and Izzy looked at her.

"You know your set bedtime, you broke a rule and this is why you are in trouble and have extra chores this week." Izzy said sternly, Tara leaned over to Emily.

"Why is it they listen to her but not me?"

"Because you my lovely are a push over." Emily smiled pushing Tara back into her chair. "See, point proven." Izzy looked over at her mother.

"Why are you pushing my wife around?"

"Sorry…" Emily said and Tara laughed.

"Not the only one afraid of her."

"Shut up and eat before I take your plate." Emily said and Tara rolled her eyes.

x-x-x

"Emily come on let's go to bed." JJ said unfolding herself from her wife's arms.

"I think we should talk…" Emily said sitting up, she looked up at JJ who stood across the room now.

"About?"

"I was offered a job."

"Ok, and?" JJ sat back down next to Emily.

"I want to take it. It'll be less hours and no travel, I could be home with Jaden and help out more around home."

"Emily, what we do isn't just a job anymore it's a family."

"I know but, JJ I'm getting tired, I'm running out of steam. Every time I walk in those doors I want to walk back out them without having to see those innocent people being put through hell."

"What about retiring?"

"JJ you know I won't do that."

"You're turning your back on the team! Your own family."

"You know that's not true."

"Emily we have all been at this job for a long time, I've been there longer than you and you are the first to give up? Rossi came back, he knew what he was walking back into and yet he still did it."

"Jennifer, I will not sit here and fight against you for something I want."

"What about us? Our family? The world isn't just you Emily."

"I never said it was! For god sakes all I want is this one thing for me and you freak out on me."

"You're giving up everything we've built!"

"You are way over reacting to this." Emily sighed putting her head in her hands.

"You wanna see over reacting?" JJ snapped, she grabbed the throw off the back of the couch. "You can sleep down here tonight." JJ said as she walked away and up the stairs, Emily waited till she heard their bedroom door shut before she let a breath she didn't know she was holding, out.

"Oh Ra what have I done." Emily asked the dog, putting her forehead against his. She scratched his ears before standing up, she made her way up the stairs and knocked on the master bedroom door. When JJ didn't answer she opened the door. "I just have to grab some clothes and brush my teeth." She said looking at the bed, it was too dark to see if JJ was asleep or not. Emily quickly got everything she needed but before she walked out the door she walked over to JJ's side of the bed and knelt down. JJ had her eyes closed, Emily thought maybe she was already asleep but found it doubtful. "I love you Jenifer, don't you ever forget that." She leaned over and kissed JJ's forehead, standing up she walked out of the room and back down to the living room.


	15. One Headlight by the Walflowers

Emily walked into the bau head down, she was exhausted and JJ had left this morning without her, Emily felt a little stung by the fact her wife of nearly twenty five years would just leave. She went right to her desk and sat down, not noticing the vase of flowers sitting at her desk when she got there, not till morgan called out her name.

"Oh looks like someone has a secret admirer, JJ will be jealous." He smirks and picked the card up handing it to Emily.

'Come see me' was all it had on it. Emily sighed and stood up.

"Hey, baby girl is everything ok?"

"Yeah Morgan, or it will be." She said before going up to JJ's office. She knocked before opening the door.

"Emily I am so sorry about last night." JJ said as soon as Emily stepped in.

"Jay, it's ok I know I dropped a lot on you last night."

"No Em, I way over reacted." Emily stepped up and wrapped her arms tightly around JJ, sighing as she breathed in JJ's comforting smell.

"Jen, shut up. I love you and I understand what you were coming from, I put a lot on the table last night and if this means we're going to fight im not going to leave." JJ looked up at Emily. "I've been at this too long to just say I'm done and I love you too much to cause you pain. Maybe in a while we can both sit down and find a time when we can both agree to retiring."

"Ok." JJ returned the embrass and smiled. "So I can cancel the reservations I made for dinner?"

"No, you still have a lot of sucking up to do for leaving me on the couch and leaveing me this morning."

"Fine." JJ sighed and rolled her eyes, "But it's coming out of your pay check." JJ joked and Emily smiled kissing her.

"I'm glad we're ok."

"We never weren't."

"Yeah, well you didn't sleep on the couch." Emily joked and JJ laughed, looking up at her wife.

"For how many nights we've both spent on that damn thing you'd think we'd have gotten a pull out by now."

"And who is the person claiming that it's tacky…"

"Alright, sorry it's not tacky." Emily looked around.

"Actually… I'd never get one, I hate sleeping down there, anyway not like we're ever gonna need it now, I mean Jaden's already sleeping with someone too, not like we're gonna stop them."

"You are a horrible parent Emily Prentiss."

"Says mother of the year, who didn't explain condoms to our son."

"You could've done it too."

"I said we should get morgan to do it."

"Oh yes because that would've worked, I can see it now 'Jaden this is a condom, there should be a site about using them somewhere on the internet, find it watch the video and always use it.' Yes perfect."

"Ok well… yeah no denying that." Emily smiled and kissed JJ again.

"It's going to be ok, he's a smart kid."

"Yes it is, and he is. Plus I don't know about you but I don't mind another grandkid."

"Me either, plus Izzy and Tara will help a lot, just like he helped them."

"We'll all help, the team did too."

"And now that Reid knows how to round up a kid for a new diaper we're good." JJ laughed and Emily shook her head at the memories of Reid chasing a naked Paige around the house till finally Morgan caught her and managed to show Reid how to get a fresh diaper on the active child.


	16. Fight Till The Bitter End by Black Tide

JJ woke with a start, she heard something but couldn't place it.

"Mom." Jaden said in a whisper.

"Hey bud what's up?" JJ sighed in relief it was just Jaden.

"Your phone has been ringing for an hour just answer the damn thing." He growled walking back out. JJ sighed and got up, her phone had found a new home in the kitchen at nights since she no longer fielded the cases but her number was still known by many cities. It was easier to leave it for them to hear she no longer was the case manager then answer and explain. Walking into the kitchen she answered her phone.

"Agent Jareau."

"Sorry to bother you so late agent but we have an issue."

"I am no longer the person to talk to about this."

"I know that but you could help still, our local high school is under a shooting threat."

"For how long?" JJ grabbed a notepad and a pen.

"We found out shortly after ten pm. We've canceled classes and started to trace the site the threat came from."

"Alright, why do you feel the need to call us in?"

"Last week the number '24' was painted all over the school and burned into the grass, the students who did this knocked out our cameras, and now 24 students received a text with only '24' on it all from differing numbers. All burner phones."

"Ok, we'll catch this one." JJ said hanging up. Walking back into the bedroom she went over to Emily pushing her shoulder. "Get up we have a case."

"No that's not your job anymore." Emily whined and JJ laughed.

"But it's still something I can do."

"JJ I don't want to get up."

"Alright, you can retire, I'll see you when I get home, have fun." JJ said walking into the bathroom.

"You never play fair, ever." Emily grumbled and got up, seeing the clock read one thirty am she groaned and flopped back down in bed.

"You better hurry I already sent up the bat signal." JJ said from the shower, Emily rolled her eyes with a grin on her face, she got up once again and joined her wife in the shower.

x-x-x

"Why are we getting up at two am to go to a damn school?" Derek asked setting his coffee down.

"Possible shooting." JJ said stealing his cup.

"It's too early." He whined and everyone nodded.

"Just rest we'll get caught up there." Hotch said as he dimmed the jet's cabin lights.

"You two don't get the couch this time." Derek said and JJ looked at him.

"But Derek…" She looked at him with huge sad eyes.

"Not gonna work baby girl."

"But Derek…how can I sleep sitting up?"

"Damn it!" Derek grabbed his coffee back and found a seat as Emily and JJ curled up on the couch.

"Big, tough agent Morgan lost to little small town Jennifer?" Rossi grinned and Derek glared at him.

"You know damn well she's the best shot."

"Children go to sleep." JJ said and Hotch laughed.

x-x-x

"Welcome, we set up at the high school, we have a kid in custody that we believe did this. We're being stretched far today, little help so we can't thank you enough."

"If you don't mind I'd like to send one of my team in there." Hotch said.

"I was just about to ask."

"How sure are you?"

"About 90 percent."

"Morgan you and Prentiss go in." Morgan looked at Emily who rolled her eyes and followed Morgan in the classroom.

"Hey James, I'm Derek Morgan, and that is Emily Prentiss. We're here to ask you a few questions."

"You aren't from around here." James said flatly looking both of them over.

"No, we're FBI BAU unit." Derek said as Emily watched James shift.

"FBI? This was just a prank between me and a friend, look at our facebook it's all the same shit." James jumped up and started pacing. "The texts didn't even say April, he got one why wouldn't we joke about it?"

"James, where do you want to go to college?" Emily spoke up.

"I got in to MIT, why?"

"Just wondering, do you have any issues with anyone here?"

"Besides our dumbass principal, no."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He'll try to take away our prom because all this, every year he finds something to throw hissy fits about and try taking it away."

"James, did you do this?"

"The statement on facebook, yes. I didn't send texts or spray paint the school. I wouldn't, I don't even hunt, I'm a vegan."

"How did you know about the texts saying May?"

"My friend and I got one…" Morgan looked at Emily then back at James.

"James, why didn't you ask for a lawyer?"

"I didn't do this." At this Emily stood up and was about to walk out. "Why are they wasting your time here when that woman died in the church parking lot?"

"What?" Emily asked and looked at James, stopping in her tracks.

"It's all over the radio, some woman was found dead in the church parking lot Monday morning." Both Emily and Derek walked out.

"Cut him loose sheriff, and tell us about this woman."

"She's not connected."

"Sir you don't know that." JJ stepped up seeing both agents angered at the small town cop.

"She has no connection with the school or anything."

"Let us see the file, no harm in that right?" JJ smiled and the man nodded.

"Well then you should join our men in the investigating another two bodies that showed up this morning."

"Two more?" JJ said shocked, she wasn't positive but she thought she remembered reading something about a very low crime rate.

"How often do you find bodies in this area?" Emily asked shocked.

"Not often, less than one a year."

"So the three bodies in three days just what? Didn't matter?"

"they aren't connected."

"Actually… I think they were practice." Reid said picking up his work. "I redad through the reports and put the images in a…"

"Spence just the point."

"They covered her, remorse, and back of the head shot, execution style, like a teen would use in killing someone they feel is 'guilty'."

"Ah hey Emily…" James said sticking his head out the door.

"Yes James."

"Can I go home?"

"Yeah I'll take you."

"Shouldn't you work on the case?" The sheriff asked.

"I'll tell my agents how to work." Hotch spoke up as he stepped behind JJ. "Also you need to call in drug, bomb and firearm dogs." Hotch said, then smiled. "We're tearing this place apart. JJ go with Emily and James, get him some food, he missed lunch."

"Alright sir." JJ and Emily walked James out to the car.

"Next time I say I'm not getting out of bed, I'm not getting out of bed." Emily said, turning the truck on.

"James where is a good place for food?" JJ asked ignoring her wife.

"Here? Good luck." James scoffed. "We have an ok Mexican place but that's it unless you want fast food."

"Let's just get take out from there then." Emily said and JJ nodded.

"Can I ask you guys something?" James asked shyly.

"Anything."

"Do you think… this is real? I mean we grew up with bomb threats and stupid jokes but this is new."

"Honestly if we could answer your question truthfully we would, but we can't. We really have no clue." Emily said as she turned into the restaurant parking lot. Walking in JJ squeezed James' shoulder.

"Don't worry James, we'll get this guy, I promise. We never walk away from a case do we Em?"

"Never, never ever ever. Trust me, we've had some pretty long ass cases."

"Try a month in Montana, in the dead of winter." JJ said smiling and James nodded.

"Hey James, taking full advantage of the day off I see." The hostess smiled at them as they walked in.

"Yeah Sarah, guess you could say that."

"Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Emily and Jennifer, from the FBI, apparently I was connected to the 'day off'." He said and the girl looked at him wide eyed.

"You're kidding."

"Sarah, just get us a table ok? And honestly I'm shocked darling, haven't checked your facebook lately? I'm all over it." James snapped and Emily elbowed him. Sarah grabbed menus and found them a table quickly before walking away, not out of sight though, she stood with a bunch of girls talking and every once in a while looking over at the group.

"Small town." James said and JJ gave a weak smile.

"I know, I'm from one." She said and he looked up at her.

"What about you Emily?"

"Nope, my mother… wasn't the settling type, I lived mainly overseas growing up."

"That had to be amazing."

"Think again, you have no friends because you move every few years, you learn a new language and a new culture. You wouldn't believe how many times I would've killed for a normal burger." Emily said and then looked at James, "Sorry."

"Don't worry just because I don't eat animal products doesn't mean I think everyone shouldn't I just… have you seen their faces…"

"James, it true what everyone is saying how you killed that chick and… who are you?" a young man James age sat down next to James across from JJ and Emily.

"Eric, meet Emily and Jennifer from the FBI and no it's not true."

"FBI?"

"Why does everyone do that?" James asked looking at Emily.

"Believe me, every single person you tell will do it. Hell even Hotch did it to me the first day I joined the team."

"Aw but Em you can't blame him, last time he saw you, you were running around like the reckless teenager you were. Smoking and getting tattoos."

"You have a tattoo? That makes you ten times hotter." Eric said.

"Can we leave?" Emily asked JJ who laughed shaking her head. "My son is older than you, and he's my youngest." Emily said and Eric's jaw dropped.

"Musta had kids young." He said and James pushed him away from the table.

"Hassel me tomorrow in math, now get lost man." James said and Eric took off.

"James when did the police take you in last night?"

"About ten." James said and JJ nodded, the boy was in dire need of sleep. Before JJ had a chance to offer they just got take out the room turned into a warzone. Bullets were flying through the front windows causing mass chaos. Emily went across the table throwing James to the ground as JJ drew her gun.

"Get down!" Emily yelled drawing her gun following JJ out the broken window and onto the sidewalk, the gunfire had stopped.

"Do you see anything?" JJ asked still crouched down gun up.

"Nothing." She grabbed her phone and dialed Hotch. "Sir we've just been involved in a… well in a drive by."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Not that I know of, we're at the local cantina."

"We'll be right there." Emily hung up and looked at JJ. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a scratch." JJ said holding a napkin to her arm, Emily walked up to her and pulled her hand away showing off the gash in her wife's arm.

"Scratch…" Emily said looking at JJ, eyebrow raised.

"Well I couldn't say pin-prick now could I?" JJ asked laughing and Emily kissed her forehead as she walked back into the restaurant, this time through the door.

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked, everyone by this time had huddled in the back in a very large group.

"We're ok, did you get him?" Sarah asked.

"No, sadly we couldn't see anything either."

"It was Carl Cavanaugh, I'd recognize the truck any time." Eric said and many others nodded in agreement.

"We might be in the sticks but he takes it to an extreme, lifting it and having the confederate flag on it." James said. "He was always an odd guy." Emily wasted no time, she grabbed her phone and called Garcia.

"Pen's house of worldly knowledge, no nonsense."

"Hey PG, I need you to run a check on Carl Cavanaugh."

"Righty missy, now go catch the bad boys!" Pen said and Emily smiled. Looking up Emily saw JJ walking in with Hotch and the team.

"Emily take JJ to a doctor, get her all cleaned up before meeting us at the station tonight." Rossi said and Emily walked JJ out to their truck.

"You alright, really?"

"It's just a little…"

"Don't even try that with me." Emily warned and JJ smiled, she leaned over and kissed Emily.

"I am completely fine love, trust me it wasn't my first gun fight, won't be my last." JJ smiled and Emily rolled her eyes.

x-x-x

Six hours later the team walked out of the high school ending their long day.

"So we'll meet at ihop at 6am sound ok?" Hotch asked.

"Why so early?" Morgan groaned.

"I want to be at the school when the students get there, scare them." Hotch said and every team member glared at their leader.

"Fine." Morgan said, throwing his bag into the back of the truck. Emily and JJ climbed in back leaving Morgan alone up front as Rossi, Reid and Hotch take the other truck. "So momma bear you are ok right?"

"Yes Derek I swear I am ok." JJ said leaning into Emily. "I just want a warm shower and a warmer bed to crawl into and sleep."

"I agree with that, now let's get back to the hotel." Morgan drove behind Hotch to the hotel, when they got there he grabbed JJ's bag from Emily following them up to their room, he tossed it on the bed before hugging Emily. "Night girls." He smiled shutting the door behind him. JJ flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to take her shoes off. Emily walked over to her and pulled the younger woman's shoes off, standing her up she pulled her shirt off carefully so as not to bother the cut.

"You still want a shower?"

"Better than taking one in the morning." JJ mumbled and Emily laughed undressing JJ the rest of the way before pushing her toward the bathroom, she followed her leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

"You catch any word of James when we got back?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around JJ resting her head on her shoulder as the shower heated up.

"Reid and Morgan took him home, poor Derek had to carry him up to his room cause he had fallen asleep." JJ said and Emily chuckled.

"I was expecting that, he was up for more than twenty-four hours in a row and he isn't use to it."

"Emily, just shhh, ok? For now I just want to think about being in your arms and a good nights sleep before having to wake up and connect all these pieces…" JJ sounded defeated, Emily kissed her neck.

"Ok love, I agree." Emily ran her hands up and down JJ's arms. "By the way, you need to stop getting shot in the arm, this is what the third time?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "I say that's a fair deal." Emily stepped back pulling JJ under the stream of warm water. JJ turned and rested against Emily letting her wash her hair.

"What do you say we rent a movie and curl up in bed finishing this day off right?"

"Well besides the fact I have shampoo in my hair still," Emily cut her off by nipping her neck. "well if that is your plan get out." JJ smiled and Emily laughed.

"When we're home, in our own clean bed." Emily said washing out JJ's hair she turned the water off and grabbed a fresh towel. They both changed into pajama's and curled up in the small hotel bed.

"What do you wanna watch?" Emily asked looking at JJ who laid in her arms.

"Find something cute and pathetic on the tv and lets just fall asleep?"

"That sounds great." Emily kissed the top of JJ's head.

x-x-x

Emily walked down the hall with two coffee carriers full of steaming cups. James was walking with her drinking his own cup.

"I don't see why I couldn't go back to school today."

"Questions haven't been answered…"

"Oh shut up." James said smiling.

"Come on you can't deny liking not having to go."

"Well… I'd rather be there than here all day again, plus they have better food."

"You are in luck my friend, we just picked you up so we could get you breakfast." Emily said opening the joining door to Ihop.

"Well look who found us, oh and brought real coffee." Derek grinned grabbing his cup from Emily. JJ was quick to grab her cup before stepping aside for everyone else, as soon as they all had coffee JJ leaned over to Emily and kissed her.

"Well good morning to you too." Emily grinned.

"You were gone when I woke."

"I had to get the young boy."

"Oh so that's your excuse for not waking up your wife who worried about where you were the whole morning."

"Oh don't you start, I left you a note on the pillow."

"Are they always like this?" James leaned over to Derek.

"Yes James, sadly they are."

"We are not." JJ said grabbing the menu from the table she sat next to Emily with a huff.

"Always." Rossi said making James laugh, he stopped when JJ shot him a look.

Breakfast went by fast, filled with the chatter of the team joking around and relaxing before returning to what was no doubt going to be a stressful day. James got back into the swing of his classes while the team learned how they would be set up in the halls to watch the students.

"You're case just got a whole lot worse." James walked up to Emily.

"Why is that?"

"Two more bodies found on the freeway."

"How would you know this before us?"

"Small town, we all have to travel on same streets, one of us sees something, all of us see something." James said before turning around in the crowd to go to his next class. Emily walked over to where Hotch was standing watching the students.

"You hear two more bodies showed up?"

"Nope, but the locals got Carl this morning, covered in blood."

"What?" Emily said shocked.

"Carl killed a three of his neighbor's sheep…"

"He's not the guy we're looking for, he did the drive by but he is not the killer."

"I couldn't agree more, but I must say I'm nearly certain that the teacher, Mr. Kay, right across from us is our killer." Hotch said and Emily took a quick look. "His class is all the way down the hall yet every passing period he comes right up here to watch me. He acts like he's not but he is, and he is challenging. Pulling an 'I dare you' attitude."

"I'll go to the office and see if he fits the profile by asking around."

"Already done." JJ said smiling as she walked up to them, Rossi and Morgan quickly joining. "Guys this is our guy, we need to make a plan."

"Guys!" Reid yelled running down the hall he was out of breath when he stopped. "James is in his class next period, he could use James as a perfect cover-up." Reid said and Morgan started walking down the hall toward the room, Mr. Kay looked at him but stayed in place, once he was out of eye shot of the teacher he ran down the hall yelling.

"Move!" Morgan said trying not to knock people over. "Get out of the way!" He finally stopped at Mr. Kay's door and grabbed James before he walked in. "Go to Emily and JJ, you're missing this class, I'm taking your spot." Morgan said, he walked James back to the group. "Hotch I want to tear his office upside-down."

"Rossi and I will go to his house, you and Reid take his office. Emily, JJ I want you to stay in the classroom with him, watch him see what makes him tick." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, James went back to class but sat between Emily and JJ.

"Officers I can assure you…." Mr. Kay started when he saw Morgan and Reid looking through his stuff.

"Agents, we are agents." Emily said and saw that the man did not like being corrected.

"Excuse me, Agents please I would like to know why you are turning my office into a mess?"

"You did it Mr. Kay, we all know you have it in you. Were you with Carl when he killed those sheep? I bet you were, you were always so proud of your twisted nephew." One of the older male students said and Mr. Kay glared at him.

"Put your hands up…" Morgan said, gun pointed at the man, quickly JJ and Emily stood up guns drawn. "Sir you know better than to have a gun on school grounds, hands up and stand against the wall."

"Do it now." Emily barked, the man still didn't move. Slowly the two women made their way up to where Morgan and Mr. Kay stood.

"Come on man, you don't want to pull anything stupid here." Morgan said, suddenly the man turned to lunge at JJ, she reacted quickly by shoving him against the wall, head first.

"See that counted as stupid." She growled handcuffing the man.

"See kids that's why you don't mess with the small blonde chicks, they can still kick your ass if need be." Morgan said and Emily chuckled as JJ shoved the teacher against the wall, sitting him down.

"Stupid men." JJ huffed and walked out of the classroom as local officers walked in. "He's in there the one in cuffs, stupid man he is." She said and the sheriff looked at Emily.

"He thought he would be able to take out JJ…"

"Oh." Is all the man said before picking Mr. Kay up and reading him his rights.

x-x-x

"So what happens now?" James asked as he sat down next to JJ at the hotel lobby.

"Well we go home, you stay out of trouble." She said smiling.

"I pulled some strings you won't face any charges." Hotch said.

"Thank you, but I don't ever see you again?" He asked looking around. Emily grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Here, all of our numbers and email. You ever feel like talking about anything just write or call. We promise to answer." She smiled hugging the boy. "You were a big help."

"You remind me of my son." JJ smiled hugging James, "You made us very proud."

"So this is really what you do every day?"

"Catch bad guys all over the country?" Morgan asked and James nodded.

"Yeah pretty much, unless we're on vacation." Rossi said smiling, everyone laughed.

"Don't you get sick of it? Or even each other?"

"Never! Well ok I do get sick of the people all the time." Rossi said earning a smack from JJ. "Hey just because you made the mistake of marrying one of us." He got smacked again, this time by Emily.

"No we really don't, the only bad part is the early wake up calls." Emily said and everyone nodded.

"If you're back in town, ring me ok? I'd like to see you all again." James said and they all agreed.

"We have to get going now though." JJ said pulling James into another hug. "Be good, no trouble, go to college, well you've heard this before." James got hugs from everyone on the team before they headed off to the plane.

"You know he gives me hope for the next generation." Rossi said.

"What and our kids didn't?" Morgan said.

"Nope, bunch of monkeys your kids are." He grinned laughing.

"Hey now we know you love them."

"Yeah well now I'm a damn great grandpa three times over, and I don't like it." Rossi growled and everyone laughed.

"Well just think of it this way, we nearly created our own BAU team to replace us!" JJ grinned and Rossi glared at her.

"I may be a great grandpa but I am not that old to be thinking about retiring."

"Again…" Emily said under her breath.

"What? What was that Emily? Would you like to speak up so I can hear that?"

"Again, you old fart you already retired once!" After another hour or so everyone had fallen asleep.

x-x-x

"Emily, wake up we're home." JJ said shaking her wife a little.

"It's too fucking early woman." Emily said curling up further.

"Sleep here then and I'll go home to our nice bed."

"Fine." Emily growled standing up, she looked at her watch, it was one minute to midnight. "Hey Jennifer wait up a second." Emily said still watching her watch.

"Ok what's up?" JJ said turning back to her wife. Emily waited till her watch ticked over to midnight before pulling JJ to her, kissing her.

"Happy birthday." She smiled kissing her again, JJ smiled into the kiss.

"Great way to start a birthday." She said, taking Emily's hand they got off the plane, only to see Tara, Izzy and Jaden standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" JJ asked hugging her kids.

"Well it is your birthday." Izzy grinned she walked over to her car opening the door, a dog jumped out.

"Happy birthday." Everyone said at once as the puppy jumped on JJ.

"Oh and just so you know he took to the name Loki…" Tara said slyly.

"Oh? Just took to it?" JJ said looking at the girl.

"Well we were going to name him Thor but Loki is the more sly and tricky god of the two and this little boy is very tricky." She said and Emily looked at the dog.

"Son of a bitch another one? Can't you two ever pick out a normal freaking dog!" She snapped and the puppy looked up at her and let out a small bark.

"He was cute…" Izzy said and everyone laughed.

"Plus he was the only one that had the darker marks that you wanted."

"He's perfect." JJ smiled hugging Emily, she kissed her again. "Thank you." She looked at her kids and the team. "Let's go home, we'll go out later tonight after a good night's sleep, and after I get my puppy situated at home." Everyone gave JJ a hug before leaving for the night. Once in their car JJ looked at Emily again taking her hand in her's. "I love you Emily." She said kissing the back of Emily's hand.

"Well I would hope so, because I love you too." Emily said before pulling onto the road to go home.

x-x-x

A/n: Sorry for the massive break, so I'm repaying you with a chapter that is nearly half the word count of the whole story… its nearly a full 13 pages! I am impressing myself. I'm trying to tie everything up and finish this, I've decided to make my last set in the series of just collected one shots that I didn't know what to do with, this also gives me a way to keep writing these set of characters that I just can't give up. I want to thank you all who have read these over the last three years, I have to say it's been one hell of a ride, so thank you for being there with me.


	17. Space Between by Dave Matthews Band

Emily walked into the master suite to find JJ staring at the newest addition to their family. The puppy had his head resting on Radien's side, he was in the center of the two larger dogs, getting nipped at as he kicked in his sleep by Ra.

"Jennifer you're staring again."

"I'm sorry it's just."

"I know, just remember we can do this, we're still young."

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked looking at Emily.

"We can help raise a baby and have a new puppy in the same house all over again."

"Emily I was thinking maybe we should have another kid." JJ said looking at Emily.

"What? Where did this come from?" Emily asked as she crawled on the bed next to JJ, she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I just, we have two great kids and really good daughter in-laws but I don't think I'm done Em, I want my own baby to have in my arms again. I sound crazy but I miss having a tiny little human look up at me and see nothing but love in their eyes."

"It doesn't sound crazy at all but Jen when I said we were still young I meant young enough to help with our grandkids and still do our jobs, and not get worn out." Emily spoke softly letting her words sink in with her wife, she kissed the top of JJ's head. "If that's what you want though, I'm in."

"Emily this isn't just something you can just agree with off the top your head." JJ turned in Emily's arms to face her. "This is a human we're talking about, something that for at least the next 18 years is going to need us to be there for him or her." Emily stopped JJ by kissing her.

"You don't think I know that? I wish my parents had that same thought before having me. Jen, I'm willing if you are, I'm willing to have another kid and love them and be a good parent to them."

"Really?"

"Why would you think I wouldn't be?" Emily smiled and JJ pushed Emily back onto the bed forcing her to lay down.

"Because you say you're old." JJ grinned kissing Emily.

"I am old. Just I think I could do another 18 years, hell maybe more." Emily grinned as JJ kissed her again. "Just know after that I'm officially retiring to a beach somewhere." Jennifer laughed and curled into Emily's side.

"I agree with you on that. A beach sounds so nice."


End file.
